


Veterans day

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Veterans day is always brutal for Bridge.





	Veterans day

The Rangers were relaxing in the rec room when Kat walked in. 

"Ready to go?" she asked Bridge. He nodded sadly, not looking her in the eye. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked once they left the room. "Usually he loves hanging out with Kat and Boom." 

"Observation. Veteran's day is tommorow." Syd explained. "The whole academy is going to be grieving for their lost ones. As if dealing with Sky thinking about his dad and Crueger about his fallen comrades wasn't enough. There's so much sadness, it's really overwhelming for him, so Kat puts him under anesthesia for the day."

"WHAT?!" Jack and Z exclaimed simultaneously. 

"It's for the best. I remember when he first came here. His blood curdling screams still haunt me." She shivered at the memory. 

Z slammed her fist on the table. "It's not fair." 

Syd put a hand on her back. "I know. But we've tried everything. This is the best solution anyone could come up with." 

They all sat in silence, grieving for their friend.


End file.
